Figuring It All Out
by icoulddouble4blairwaldorf
Summary: Edward and Emmett bullied Bella,making her leave Phoenix to go to Forks.When she comes back for her junior year,Edward has become the player and sees her as new meat,what will happen when he falls for her? How will he react to the truth.FULLSUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

**Readers of my other story; Bring it on, and new readers of this new story i have posted. I am taking a break from writing Bring It On as I don't know where this plot is heading and I have so many new idea's for this story, so I decided to post this...**

**FULL SUMMARY:  
Way back in year five, Bella got bullied by Edward and Emmett, making Bella leave Phoenix to go to Forks. She returns to Florida seven years later to finish off high school to help Renee get over Phil's death, bringing Charlie along with her. When she restarts school, she becomes unrecognizable, as if she was a new person. But her old friends -Alice, Rosalie and Angela- still see the same person they were best friends with back seven years ago. Now, Edward is the player of Florida State High School and just sees Bella as new meat to toy around with, but then as he gets to spend more time with her, he realizes he is falling for her. How will he react when he FINALLY knows the truth? All human. ExB.**

**Keep in mind that Edward is meant to be mean for the story to work, not that I'm making him mean. Trust me, I really don't want to make him mean:  
And I also apologize if Bella seems a bit stuck-up. I apologize profusely.**

**Disclaimer: I not own Twilight, nor will I ever**

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Prologue to Figuring It All Out_**

_**School, year 5...**_

BPOV

"Izzy is a fat, ugly girl," said Edward, "oh and what's that word you called her last night, Emmett?"

"A bitch. Izzy is a bitch," Emmett added to Edward's teasing.

"Yeah, that's the word. Izzy is a fat, ugly bitch," Edward stated, as the tears poured down my face. I rushed from the playground to the nurses office, complaining of a headache. Anything to get away from Edward and Emmett Cullen's teasing. Actually, anything to get away from school. The nurse showed me to a room full of other sick children laying down to rest on soft, comfy beds.

The nurse advised me to lay down on a bed next to another kid in her grade; Mike Newton. Mike was alright, but he did hit on every girl that was breathing and had two legs. Except me. Mike sniffled a few times and asked me what I was here for; I replied with "headache." And then shut off and closed my eyes -wanting to doze off- hoping that Mike would shut up, if he saw that I was trying to sleep. As I thought about the possibility of moving back to Forks, with my dad, Charlie, I truly smiled, thinking about the fresh start I would get if I were to start at a new school, and make new friends. I then did what I thought would be next to impossible in a room full of coughing kids; I fell asleep.

_1 hour later..._

I woke up to the sound of my mother; Renee, waking me up and lightly nudging my shoulder, hoping I would wake up. My mom then signed me out of the nurses office and then guided me to her new sports car. Her 5th one in one year. The drive home was spent in a comfortable silence, but as me and my mom climbed out of the car, I asked her, "Could I please, please, pretty please go to live in Forks with daddy, mom?"

A frown was printed onto her mom's young, softly-wrinkled face, "Oh Izzy, why in the world would you want to go there?!"

"But mommy, please! I haven't seen dad in ages, plus I bet he's lonely, only having the Black's and the Clearwater's and all," I said, adding a pleading tone to my voice.

Mom sighed and said, "alright, you can. But you still have to go to school for the rest of this week, though. Okay, Izzy?"

"Thank you so so so so so much mommy!" I ran up to her and hugged her as if my life depended on it.

"No problems, Izzy, no problems," she said as she sighed and stared out at the sun, which was just starting to set.

_Saturday morning..._

For the rest of the week, Izzy ignored Edward and Emmett's bullying and continued to play with her best friends Alice, Rosalie and Angela. They played chasey and hide-and-seek and a lot of other games the four of them could play. I didn't know why she didn't ignore them sooner! When it came time to tell her friends good-bye, they formed a group hug, and told me to stay in touch with them through messenger and this new 'skype' thing.

As I hug my mom and Phil good bye, I think: 'I really, truly can't wait to get to Forks. I mean, I get to see my childhood friend, Jacob Black again!'

I guess it's the start of a new beginning....

* * *

**Junior Year, Phoenix...**

BPOV

Here I am, back in Phoenix. Back to the hot weather and back to mom... with dad. Ever since Phil died a year ago, mom's been sounding a little more depressed every single time I talk on the phone with her. Her e-mails weren't as frequent anymore. I got worried. I asked dad if I could go back, to help her and surprisingly, he said yes. But, he wanted to help Renee too. I didn't argue with that, I figured I needed all the help I could get with Renee's massive mood swings.

Oh, and I've changed a lot since seven years back. I grew my hair. Got rid of the glasses. Lost a lot of weight. And Got some style. Got rid of Izzy, it's not Bella you can call me. You could basically say I'm the local school hottie now.

Driving in my mom's new sport car into Florida State High School's parking lot -the school where I would know most of the kid's from my previous school here- I found a parking space in between a silver Volvo and a rundown truck. Stepping out of the car, I looked at my surroundings. It looked like my primary school-yet bigger, and more buildings.

Suddenly I heard over a megaphone, "Meet this years junior captain, and football, soccer and basketball captain... Edward Cullen!"

I heard the whooping of the crowd and see all the hands go up in the air, for standing ovations.

That name rang a bell in my brain, and all the previous hatred towards Edward Cullen came flowing back to me like a river flows to the other side.

Putting my iPod headphones into my ears,m blasting Nirvana's- Smells Like Teen Spirit, I bumped into someones chest and then heard a rich, velvety voice ring through my head...

"If you wanted attention, you just could've asked..."

Grwwwwwww.

* * *

**So wadda ya think?**

**tell me if I should continue it or not.**

**Please R&R**

**thanks,**

**icoulddouble4blairwaldorf**

**(:  
**


	2. Never Miss A Beat

**Hey,**

**I'm glad you liked the first chapter(:  
I have decided I'm going to continue my other one too, which is called _Bring It_ but I have to get a few more reviews on that til I continue it.  
****Keep in mind that both Edward and Bella are meant to be players in the beginning.**

Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter of this story:  
_Emma-MasenCullen, anne, Alice, -cullen-in-my-dreams, Tash13, vampyregirl09, sheeiur22, lionlambluv, phatfffat, Twi lydgrsy, twilightmom 2008, SamiLynn20, sftballchck20, JessXO, lllcoolk95._  
**Thank you soooo much for your support (:**

**If the previous chapter had a song to it, it would have to be Nirvana's- Smell's Like Teen Spirit.  
This chapter would have to be Kaiser Chiefs-Never Miss a Beat:**

_What did you learn today?  
I learned nothin  
What did you do today?  
I did nothin  
What did you learn at school?  
I didn't go  
Why didn't you go to school?  
I don't know  
It's cool to know nothin_

_Television's on the blink  
There's nothin on it  
I really want to really big coat  
With words on it  
What do you want for tea?  
I want crisps  
Why didn't you join the team?  
I just didn't  
It's cool to know nothin_

_Take a look, take a look, take a look  
At the kids on the street  
No they never miss a beat  
No they never miss a beat  
Never miss a beat  
Never miss a beat, beat, beat, beat  
Take a look at the kids on the street  
No they never miss a beat  
No they never miss a beat  
Never miss a beat  
Never miss a  
Never miss a beat  
Never miss a beat_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never have, never will.**

* * *

**Chapter One- Never Miss A Beat**

_Previously...  
_

_Putting my iPod headphones into my ears, blasting Nirvana's- Smells Like Teen Spirit, I bumped into someones chest and then heard a rich, velvety voice ring through my head..._

_"If you wanted attention, you just could've asked..."_

_Grwwwwwww._

Picking myself up off the ground and reaching around to pat my bottom to get some of the dirt off of it from the ground, I looked up at the person that happened to talk to me. He had bronze hair that made him look like he had just woken up out of bed, emerald green eyes that any idiot girl would fall for. A nice toned body, with muscles galore!

_Ohhh, hell no. It's Edward FREAKING Cullen!!! _

Deciding to play it cool, I said, "Uhh no actually, I thought physical contact was meant to be... more personal. What can you say, it got me noticed," adding a smile I said, "Oh, by the way, I'm Bella, I am new here and just came back from Forks."

"Well, you're just the kinda girl I like, and most girls I happen to like, ask me out. So what do you say?" He smiled, showing his white, straight, pearly teeth, "How rude of me, I'm Edward Cullen. Captain of Junior Year, AND the soccer, footy and basketball team, I guess popularity does that to you."

Uhhh, God. Still as arrogant as ever. I walked a few steps closer to him and said, "I might take you up on that offer sometime, captain. But for now, I don't want to be late for class," I turned on my heels an walked to where a sign pointed as the 'Student Administration'. As if I, Bella Swan would _ever_ ask Edward Cullen out. The very thought of me actually going out with him, was enough to nearly make me vomit.

Just as I was about to open the door to enter the building, I hear someone approach me. What a surprise. It happens to be Edward Cullen. I turn around and he says, "Bella, Bella, Bella. You wouldn't happen to have a beautiful last name that compliments the first, would you?"

Oh my god, what an idiot. I still hated him. Turning on my flirting mode, I said, "That's one secret you'll have to guess," and turned and walked into the office. Serves him right. Walking up to the receptionist, whose name happened to be Mrs Cope, I told her, "I'm new here, and I was hoping to get my schedule and all that, please."

She turned to face me, with a bored expression on her face and said, "Name?"

_Well, isn't she a happy camper._

"Bel- I mean Isabella Marie Swan."

Mrs Cope turned to her computer and typed my name into the system, she then preceded to print off what looked to be my schedule, a map of the school and teachers and rules and regulations. All the boring stuff. She turned to me, and droned on about teachers and what was expected of me, and "it's the first day of Junior Year, for _everyone_, so _everyone_, has the same rules as anyone else does. Including new teens."

Seriously, who used the word teens that was above 25?

Well, obviously, Mrs Cope.

I said a polite 'thank you' to Mrs Cope and turned to exit the office. I walked what said on the map to be, the main building for all homeroom classes and lockers. Which, once I entered, explained the name. Papers were everywhere on the floor, kids were going in every direction and what looked like two people having sex were drawn on to nearly every locker.

Strange.

I walked into my homeroom, which was in room, M3 and gave the slip that said, "give to homeroom teacher" to the teacher, who introduced himself as Mr Banner and told me that I just had to stand in front of the class while he introduced me to the thirty-or-so other kids in the classroom.

"Well, students. It looks like we have a new student today," greeted Mr Banner. I heard someone pretend cough and say, 'obviously'. "Her name is Isabella Swan, but according to her, you can just call her Bella," he then turned to face me, "you can take a seat now."

I sat next to a girl that had brown, short, spiky hair, brown eyes and didn't seem quite tall. She gave me a big smile and what took me as a surprise; she hugged me -or nearly squeezed me- and suddenly say, "Izzy, I knew you would come back!"

I looked at her in surprise and said, "Alice?!"

She quickly nodded her little head and I squealed and hugged her back. Mr Banner interrupted our reunion, by saying, "Isabella and Alice, please save your public display of affection, outside of the classroom, please."

At that the class started to laugh,, and Alice and I joined in.

That's until we all heard the door open and the voice I hated say,

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Banner... oh what a surprise to see you here, Bella!"

* * *

**What do you think?  
thoughts, opinions, anything?**

**R&R and I'll update faster**

**thanks,**

**icoulddouble4blairwaldorf**

**(:**


	3. Going to The Casino

**Hey,**

**EDWARD'S POV IN THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**thank you to all people who have reviewed my story so far!  
it has been lovely (:**

**Bella is very sarcastic. Bear with me here.  
****I have decided to make the chapters slightly longer, and it may take a bit longer to update. But i'll try to post the latest chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Song for this chapter: **_Going to the Casino (Tomorrow Night) by Philadelphia Grand Jury._

_AHHHH!  
Going to the casino, tomorrow night x2  
What could possibly go wrong x4_

Going to the casino, tomorrow night x2  
(c-c-c-c-c-c-c yeah) what could possibly go wrong x4  
(c-c-c-c-c-c-c)

Then it hits me, that no one's in love with me x2  
Then it hits me  
That no one's in, with me

Going to the casino, tomorrow night x2  
G-g-g-g to the casino, t-t-t-t tomorrow night x2  
(c-c-c-c-c-c-c yeah) what could possibly go wrong x4  
(c-c-c-c-c-c-c)

Then it hits me, that no one's in love with me x2  
Then it hits me  
That no one's in, with me

I got nobody, now I got no money  
I got no money, now I got nobody x 4

**Enjoyyy (:**

* * *

BPOV

"Ugh, Mr Cullen, just take a seat, please? And spare us the grief that you have brought with you today," said Mr Banner. I let out a breath of air I didn't realised I had been holding. Mr Banner was my saviour and my now favourite teacher.

But was it a tad bit obvious that he taught religion?

Edward managed to get out a, "But you should feel glorified by my presence! Who knows, I _could_ be the next Jesus," and at that he went and found a seat conveniently behind me.

Oh, wow. I feel honoured that the dipshit that claims he might be the next Jesus is sitting behind me. This day just couldn't get any better.

"Edward Cullen, please don't make me send you to the principal's office on the first day, yeah?" Mr Banner said collecting timetables and starting to distritbute them to other various kids in the classroom, by the looks of things, he was trying to keep calm and not go out harshly on Edward. "because I'm guessing that you've already got a lunchtime detention from another teacher."

At that the class started to turn at him and started to woop and cheer.

Yay, lets all cheer for the dumbass of the class.

"Yes sir, it happens to be one of the new teachers that caught your eye this morning..." added another student who appeared to look like a slut.

At that the class laughed, even Alice and I managed to crack a smile. I then turned to Alice and whispered, "Who's that girl over there. The one that's wearing trashy clothing?"

"Where? Ohhhh her. She's Lauren Mallory. Lauren's the head cheerleader and has always had Edward go back to her for more, if you know what I mean," at that she wiggled her eyebrows playfully and we both laughed. "Put it this way, she's the school slut."

"And Edward hasn't changed not one bit," I muttered under my breath.

But Alice seemed to catch that and said, "He's still the same old jackass brother that was here before you left," when she said that I started to fiddle with some string that had started to come off the hem of my shirt. Then the bell rang and Alice and I quickly compared timetables together and found that we both had first period English in the same class.

As we walked out the door, Edward raced past and winked at me.

Wow, isn't he a charmer.

* * *

EPOV

Arriving to school in my silver Volvo, I walked over to where my crowd was standing -near the Main Building, where everything and anything happens- to be greeted by Emmett saying over a megaphone, "Meet this years junior captain, _and_ football, soccer _and_ basketball captain... Edward Cullen!"

At that I had to laugh.

I only got Junior Captain, because I decided to try my luck. Guess, I'm a pretty lucky guy.

Apparently, according the gossip circle, Mrs Cope voted for me several times. Whenever I think that thought, a shiver runs down my spine.

Crazy, old perverted woman. I think I'll stick to girls my age, thanks.

As I approached the wooping and cheering of my crowd, waiting for me to approach so they could all ask how my summer break was, I exchanged a few numbers with some sophomore girls, and arranged a time near the bleachers with them soon. I saw Lauren crossing the parking lot over to me and I decided to speed walk over to the other side of the parking lot, anything to get away from Lauren "The Slut" Mallory. She always put out, making her the ultimated pit-stop for guys. That's when I happened to accidently knock into someone else. And happen to make them fall.

I looked down to the ground to find a girl with ipod speakers in her ears. She had long, brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, with parts of it escaping the scrunchie. She had soft, luscious brown eyes, which could be read quite easily. Right now, she looked a bit shocked and angry. She was quite slender and those lips... put it this way, I would want to be making out with her pretty soon.

New meat. Finally, this school got some new girls.

I decided to play her, "If you wanted attention you could've asked," and I chuckled at her expression.

She got up off the ground and rubbed her butt, scraping off any dirt that was left on there and replied with, "Uhh no actually, I thought physical contact was meant to be... more personal. What can you say, it got me noticed," she then smiled and finished off with, "Oh, by the way, I'm Bella, I am new here and just came back from Forks."

I was going to be cocky if I wanted to get her behind the bleachers, "Well, you're just the kinda girl I like, and most girls I happen to like, ask me out. So what do you say?" I smiled, showing off my teeth. And then I noticed I hadn't introduced myself to her, "How rude of me, I'm Edward Cullen. Captain of Junior Year, AND the soccer, footy and basketball team, I guess popularity does that to you."

Bella walked a few steps closer to me and said, "I might take you up on that offer sometime, captain. But for now, I don't want to be late for class," she turned on her heels and walked to where a sign pointed as the 'Student Administration'.

I couldn't just let her walk away from me so I raced after thinking of an excuse to talk to her. Her last name. She didn't say that.

Just as she was about to open the door to enter the building, I approached her. She turned around once she heard me approach, "Bella, Bella, Bella. You wouldn't happen to have a beautiful last name that compliments the first, would you?"

She rolled her eyes, and said, "That's one secret you'll have to guess," and winked and walked into the office.

Bella. She was some girl.

Going to the Main Building or nicknamed, 'Early Start Hall' by the students, I happened to see one of the new female teachers chatting up Mr Banner.

Huh, funny that. He's my homeroom teacher for this year. I'm gonna give him shit for this.

When the female teacher walked away from Mr Banner, I raced up to her to wiggle information out of her.

She managed to give me a lunchtime detention.

On the first FREAKING day!!!

Quickly grabbing my books from my locker and walking to class M3 to see that class had already started.

And everyone was laughing at what appeared to be Alice and Bel-

_Bella._

I then said, "Sorry I'm late, Mr Banner... oh what a surprise to see you here, Bella!"

Mr Banner rolled his eyes, while Bella blushed. He then said, "Ugh, Mr Cullen, just take a seat, please? And spare us the grief that you have brought with you today," said Mr Banner.

Was it a very very very obvious fact that he taught religion?

Oh and a bit of biology.

I managed to get out a, "But you should feel glorified by my presence! Who knows, I _could_ be the next Jesus," and at that I conveniently found a seat Bella.

What?! It really was the only seat left!

Now, back to Mr Banner. Oh Shit, I shouldn't have brought my ol' pal Jesus into this. He gets pissed when he gets used in unbiblical references.

_Sorry?_

"Edward Cullen, please don't make me send you to the principal's office on the first day, yeah?" Mr Banner said collecting timetables and starting to distritbute them to other various kids in the classroom, by the looks of things, he was trying to keep calm and not go out harshly on me. "Because I'm guessing that you've already got a lunchtime detention from another teacher."

At that the class started to turn at me, and started to woop and cheer.

Yay,attention's back on me!

"Yes sir, it happens to be one of the new teachers that caught your eye this morning..." added Lauren.

And once again... Lauren steals my line.

Stalker.

I was talking with Jasper who was sitting across from me when the bell rang. Finishing off my conversation with Jasper I walked past my sister who had just made friends with Bella. I then winked at Bella -who, surprise, surprise- rolled her eyes.

Alice could come in handy.

I had first period maths with Emmett and Jasper, this would probably be me favourite class all year. And yet, we haven't even started the first lesson.

Somehow I managed not only a lunchtime detention but a fifth period detention as well.

On the first day.

That means I miss out on Biology with Mr Banner.

Awww, man, and I was planning to give him shit today!

Fuck school.

* * *

BPOV

At lunch I saw Rosalie and Angela and we talked and squealed which earned weird looks from the surrounding tables in the cafeteria.

I found out Emmett was going out with Rosalie. There was also a new guy to join Edward and Emmett's "group" called Jasper. Alice is going out with him.

After lunch I headed to fifth period biology.

Apparently Mr Banner taught that too.

And also my lab partner was missing, due to he/she was at a 5th period detention.

Overall school was pretty boring, not much different from school anywhere else, actually.

I tripped over Mike Newton in sport and he asked me to go behind the bleachers with him. I agreed, just because.

When I walked to my car after saying goodbye to Alice, Rosalie and Angela , I found Edward Cullen leaning against his silver Volvo, which happened to be parked next to mine.

"So.... How was biology without me?" He started off, smiling his crooked smile.

Oh, What The Fuck?!

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review and I will update faster!**

**And how bout this?  
if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter.  
Sound good, yeah?**

**thank you very muchly,**

**icoulddouble4blairwaldorf**

**(:**


End file.
